Stuck Between Right & Easy
by AdelaideWrites
Summary: Isabelle has grown up being taught what's right and good. But then she goes to Hogwarts, and learns things that go against her father's ways. Isabelle has to choose between what's easy, and what's right. {Eventual Jily, Sirius/OC, Remus/OC, Peter/OC; will never be rated above T, and that's only for language}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was originally posted on my old account, and I've finally finished the new chapter so I'm reuploading it here! Yay! This should be completely uploaded through the newest chapter by tomorrow afternoon. I've gone through all the existing chapters and edited them a bit, which honestly I'll probably be doing until the story is finished. I'm so so so sorry it took so long to update, I've had a bit of writer's block these past few months. A lot has changed for me since last spring.**

**Please leave reviews! Reviews are author's food.**

****Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and most of the plot. The cover image was made in the Wattpad cover app using one of their stock photos.****

* * *

><p>"But<em> Daddy<em>..."

"Your mother went there, she would have loved to see her only daughter go as well."

"I would _love_ to go to Beauxbaxtons, honestly Daddy, but I would be _so_ lonely there! I'd probably be the only British girl in the entire school. Everyone would laugh at me!" I let a tear roll down my cheek. Daddy would surely cave now. "And besides, you've always said I'd make a good Slytherin, why not find out for sure?"

"All right, I guess you do make a good point. You know Isabelle, you would make a fine lawyer someday. I'm finding it harder everyday to win an argument against you." Daddy said affectionately.

"Oh thank you Daddy, thank you so much!" I squealed as I planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome, Darling. Now go on then, I know you're dying to owl Amelia." He said, shooing me out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Amelia,<em>

_ Guess what? Daddy's letting me go to Hogwarts! I'm __so__ glad, I wouldn't have lasted a day at Beauxbaxtons. I swear I would have absolutely __died__ of loneliness. I don't know __how__ those mudbloods do it, honestly. Never having even heard of Hogwarts before, and then having to go there, and not knowing a single soul on top of it all. That's why I've always said it's so much better being a Pureblood._

_ Yes, I know what you're thinking, Amelia, my mother would have wanted me to go to Beauxbaxtons, but she would have wanted me to be happy as well, don't you think?_

_ Well, I'd best be off then, dinner will be ready soon. Before I forget, do you want to meet up in Diagon Alley tomorrow at 10__ AM__ to go school shopping?_

_ Reply as soon as you can, so I can let Daddy know._

_Love,_

_Isabelle_

* * *

><p>"Aspen, come here boy, I've got a job for you!"<p>

My small, brown, tawny owl swooped down from his perch on my vanity mirror and landed gracefully beside me, sticking out his leg so I could attach the letter.

I tied the letter to his leg and told him to go straight there and not come back until he had an answer from her. I watched as he shot out my window and flew away towards my friend's house.

"Isabelle! Dinner!"

"Coming!"

* * *

><p>When I returned from dinner, Aspen was sitting on my desk, waiting for me. I untied Amelia's letter from his leg and sat down to read it.<p>

_Dear Isabelle,_

_ That's great! I totally agree with you. And I would __love__ to come tomorrow! See you then!_

_Love,_

_Amelia_

_P.S. Sorry this is short, but I wanted to get it off ASAP._


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and most of the plot. The cover image was made in the Wattpad cover app using one of their stock photos.****

* * *

><p>I woke up early the next morning, excited about the Diagon Alley trip. I looked at my alarm clock and realized that it was only 8 AM. I still had two hours until I had to leave for Diagon Alley! I decided to go get some breakfast.<p>

We have house-elves that work only in the kitchens, so we can order anything we want for breakfast and lunch (dinner is always planned, because it takes longer to prepare). I sat down at the counter and ordered waffles with fruit.

After I finished eating, I went upstairs to get dressed. During the summer Amelia and I almost always wore muggle clothing, even when going to wizard-only places, because they were _so_ much cooler than the heavy, dark wizard robes.

I rifled through my closet, pulling out various things and examining them in the mirror, before finally deciding on black leggings and a long, purple tank top that sparkled on the bottom. I slipped on a pair of purple flats and put my hair up in a ponytail. I looked at my alarm clock and realized that I only had five minutes until 10 'o clock. I grabbed my brown leather bag and went downstairs to find a house-elf.

When I entered the front hall, I saw Mindy, my favorite house-elf, cleaning the windows.

"Hey, Mindy, can you take me Diagon Alley?" I asked.

"Of course, Mistress Isabelle!" Mindy squeaked, dropping her rag and rushing over to me.

"I've told you a hundred times, Mindy, you can stop calling me that, Isabelle is just fine!" I said exasperatingly.

"Of course, Mis- Isabelle." Mindy replied as she took my hand. "Hold on tight!"

_ Crack._

I blinked my eyes and gasped for air. I had been apparating with house-elves for years, but I still wasn't used to the sensation of being pulled through a tube.

"I'll call for you later to take me home, alright?" I told Mindy.

"Okay!" Said Mindy, and with another loud crack, she was gone.

I looked around for Amelia, and soon spotted her outside Madam Milkin's, looking at the new dress robe styles from France that were being displayed in the window.

"Amelia!" I called as I ran over to her.

"Isabelle!" She exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. "I'm _so_ excited you're coming to Hogwarts with me! How did you convince your dad?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Acted like I'd love to go to Beauxbaxtons but I'd be miserable if I did, fake-cried a little, the works. He can never resist the crying." I replied, laughing.

Amelia laughed too, as we joined arms and went in to the shop to try on robes.

* * *

><p>"...And then I said, 'But <em>Daddy!<em> You don't understand! I would positively _die_ of loneliness there!' And that's when the fake crying started." I said, laughing. Amelia and I were sitting at a table outside Florean Forte's Ice Cream Parlor eating chocolate cones with sprinkles while I told Amelia the, um, slightly _embellished_ version of my argument with Daddy last night.

"You are _brilliant_ Isabelle!" Amelia exclaimed, laughing so hard she was clutching her stomach.

"I kn- Hey! Sirius!" I called, spotting him walking over to us. "Who's that with him?" I whispered to Amelia.

"I don't know." She whispered back, looking at the strange boy approaching.

As they got closer, I saw that the boy had messy black hair that looked as if he'd never brushed it in his life. He had blue eyes and wore rectangular glasses. His smile was lopsided, just like Sirius's.

"Hey guys!" Sirius said, smiling. He pulled out a chair and sat down. The boy did the same. "This is James Potter."

We both said hey and I asked Sirius where they'd been. He said they'd just come from Eyelop's.

"Oh, did you buy an owl?" I wondered. He had been wanting one for years, but his parents just told him to use the family one every time he asked.

"No, my parents still won't get me one." He sighed. "That's the first thing I'm buying, soon as I get some money."

"And where exactly do you plan on getting this money from?" I asked, smiling.

"Thought I'd rob Gringotts." Sirius replied causally, leaning back in his seat.

We all laughed, and continued taking. James turned out to be just like Sirius: funny, cocky, and full of pranks. He gave us thrilling accounts of all the pranks he had pulled on his cousins at family parties. We talked and laughed for hours.

Eventually, Amelia decided she'd better head home. We said our goodbyes and I called for Mindy to apparate me home.

* * *

><p>Later that night, I was reading in bed when Daddy came in.<p>

"How was your day, sweetie?" He asked, sitting down on the end of my bed.

"Oh, it was lovely Daddy!" I exclaimed, dropping my book. "Sirius was there! He had a friend with him, James, I think? James Potter."

"James _Potter_?" Daddy echoed.

"Yes.." I was puzzled by his tone. He sounded... angry. And shocked.

"I don't think you should be talking to him, Darling." Daddy said slowly.

"But why not?" I wondered. "He seemed quite nice."

"Because he's a blood traitor." Daddy said in a harsh tone.

"A _blood traitor?_" I was shocked. I never knew blood traitors could be so... so _nice_. Especially to Purebloods.

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay Daddy." He kissed me on the forehead, then left the room, telling me to get some sleep.

I got up and pulled on my pajamas. As I got ready for bed, I thought about what Daddy had told me. It just didn't make _sense!_ The Blacks' are one of the most respected Pureblood families around, and they're big supporters of The Dark Lord, whoever he is. I haven't heard a lot about him, but from what I can weasel out of Daddy, he wants to eradicate mudbloods. Which is fine by me, Daddy says they're disgusting. But I still can't understand how Sirius's parents would be okay with this friendship, unless they don't know about it...

* * *

><p><em>Sirius, why are you friends with a blood traitor?<em>

_Love, Isabelle_

* * *

><p><em>Sirius? Hello? Why did Aspen come back empty-clawed?<em>

* * *

><p><em>Sirius! Stop avoiding my owls!<em>

* * *

><p><em>You can't avoid me forever Sirius!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Fine. Be that way. But I <em>_will__ get an answer out of you eventually._

* * *

><p>I dropped into bed, frustrated. I wanted to bug Sirius all night until I got an answer out of him, but I was exhausted from the shopping trip and didn't particularly like the idea of staying up all night. I decided to bug him tomorrow instead.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and most of the plot. The cover image was made in the Wattpad cover app using one of their stock photos.****

* * *

><p>The next day, I pestered Sirius nonstop. I sent him letter after letter, begging him to talk to me. By lunchtime I<br>realized that he was probably just throwing all the letters away, so I told Aspen to peck Sirius incessantly until he wrote back. A few minutes later, I _finally_ got an answer from him.

* * *

><p><em>Isabelle<em>

_Yes, I'm friends with a blood traitor. My parents don't know, so I'd appreciate if you'd keep this quiet, okay?_

_Are you happy now?!_

_-Sirius_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sirius,<em>

_ Finally!_

_ And no, I'm __not__ happy now. Why the bloody hell are you friends with a blood traitor?! And I __will__ tell your parents if I don't get answers._

_Love,_

_Isabelle_

* * *

><p><em>Isabelle,<em>

_Because I don't bloody __care__ about all that purebloods-are-better and blood-traitors/muggle-borns-are-__disgusting __rubbish__. Again, don't you __dare__ tell my family or I'll never talk to you ever again as long as I live._

_Ever._

_-Sirius_

* * *

><p>I stared at Sirius's letter in shock. Not care... What the bloody hell has gotten into him?! I had to tell his parents about this, they'd knock some sense into... Oh. No. I couldn't. He'd stop talking to me. Sirius had been my friend since birth, I couldn't lose that.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sirius,<em>

_ I need to talk to you on the train tomorrow. And don't you __dare__ try and avoid me Sirius Orion Black._

_Love,_

_Isabelle_

* * *

><p>I decided to start packing, as I was leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow and I didn't want to be rushed in the morning.<p>

I quickly got all my clothes packed and started on my books and other things I had bought in Diagon Alley. Soon, all I had left was my wand. I picked it up and twirled the smooth wood between my fingers. I thought about when I had first held my wand in Ollivander's shop. It was the seventh wand I had tried and I was feeling a bit impatient...

_"Here, try this one." Ollivander said, holding the wand out to me, "13 inches, slightly yielding, Cedar wood with a Unicorn __H__air core."_

_ I reached for it, and as soon as I picked up the long wand, I felt an incredible sensation. I felt warm, safe, and loved, something I hadn't felt since mum had died._

_ I looked up and saw Ollivander looking at me with a huge grin on his face. "That's the one!" He exclaimed, taking __the__ wand back and putting it in a black box. "Here you are." He said, handing me the box._

_ I took it and watched him scurry around the shop again, looking for the perfect wand for Annabelle._

* * *

><p>"Isabelle! Mindy is ready to take you!" Daddy called up the stairs.<p>

"Coming, Daddy!" I yelled back, and rushed to shove my last-minute things in my trunk. I snatched it up and dragged it down the stairs, where Mindy was waiting patiently for me. I grabbed her hand and held on tight as we disappeared with a loud crack.

* * *

><p>With another crack, we reappeared on the hidden platform in King's Cross Station. My eyes grew wide as I took in the crowd of people, rushing around, either sending off children or getting on the bright red train themselves.<p>

I heard a shout of "Isabelle!" and turned toward the sound. Amelia was weaving through the crowd towards me. "Can you believe it, Isabelle?! We're finally going to Hogwarts!" Amelia exclaimed, excited.

"I know!" I replied. "I can't believe it either!"

"Hello, Isabelle."

I looked up to see Amelia's parents walking towards us. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson." I said.

"Where is your father, dear?" Amelia's mum asked.

"He- he had to work. A house-elf brought me." I explained.

"Oh. Well, have fun you two! We'll see you at Christmas, Amelia." They hugged her and walked away. Amelia and I grabbed our stuff and hopped on the train to find a compartment.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. The sun was shining directly through the compartment window, as it was now late afternoon. I looked over at the seat across from me and saw that Amelia was still asleep. I decided to go find Sirius. Hopefully that blood-traitor <em>wouldn't<em> be with him.

I walked up and down the aisles, looking for Sirius. Finally I saw him coming out of a compartment at the other end of the train car.

"Hey! Sirius! Wait up!" I called down the aisle, walking towards him.

He looked up, and noticing the determined expression on my face, sighed. "Come to scold me, Milani?"

I grabbed his arm, saying, "Compartment. Now." and dragged him down the aisle. Spotting an empty compartment, I shoved him inside and locked the door.

"What do you bloody _mean_ you don't think purebloods are better?!" I shouted, turning to face him. I expected to see a look of defiance, but instead he looked resigned, like he had known this was going to happen. I also saw a bit of... fear? Was the amazing Sirius Black, greatest prankster of all time, actually _scared?_ Of being _yelled at?!_

"Look, Isabelle, I'm not going to sit here and argue about this, because that's going to get us nowhere. If you don't want to speak to me ever again, then... fine. That's your choice, I guess." Sirius replied calmly. His face fell a little at the last bit, as if he didn't particularly like the idea of us never speaking to each other again.

I stood there gaping at him in shock. I had expected yelling, and screaming, and probably one of us storming out on the other. I had been prepared to argue about this for days, possibly weeks. But that hadn't happened, none of it. Sirius had ended the argument practically before it had begun. I didn't know what to do.

"That's it? No yelling? No screaming? Just, 'Take it or leave it, but I'm not arguing'?!" I asked, struggling to keep my voice calm, as I was beginning to panic.

"That's it. Let me know if you decide you're still speaking to me." He replied, unlocking the door and leaving the compartment.

I sat down and put my head in my hands, thinking over what Sirius had just said. I decided this wasn't over, not by a long shot, and ran out the door. I quickly caught up with him and dragged him back inside the compartment.

"That was rather quick, don't you think? I expected you to stop talking to me for at least a week." Sirius joked, grinning.

"Stop joking, Sirius! Will you _please_ live up to your name for once?!" I exclaimed, exasperated.

"Fine, what do you want, anyway? Not going to yell at me some more, are you?" The grin disappeared.

"No. What I want to know is _why?_"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you think purebloods are better?"

"Well, why do you?"

I looked at him in astonishment. "Because we _are!_ Our parents and grandparents are wizards! There's no filthy muggle blood in our veins!" I practically shouted.

"But think about it," Sirius began, "What difference does that make? Are purebloods any better wizards than muggle-borns?"

"Well... I... I guess not." I admitted.

"See, there you go. That's why." And with that, Sirius stood up, unlocked the door, and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and most of the plot. The cover image was made in the Wattpad cover app using one of their stock photos.**

* * *

><p>I sat for a long time in that compartment, thinking over what Sirius had said. Honestly, he did have a point. And besides, how would I know? I'd never talked to a muggle-born, I'd hardly even <em>seen<em> them, Daddy forbid me to have anything to do with them.

I guess the real question was, who did I trust more: Sirius or Daddy? Sirius had been my best friend since birth, he was almost a brother to me. But Daddy was... well, Daddy. Even though we weren't as close as most fathers and daughters, deep down, I did love him. I mean, he is my father after all.

I looked out the window and realized that it was already starting to grow dark, and decided to go find Amelia. I got up and left the compartment, heading back towards the one I had left her in. Funny, how long ago that seemed.

* * *

><p>"Isabelle! There you are! Where've you been?"<p>

I walked into the compartment and sat down, leaning against the wall. "With Sirius." I replied.

"Oh. You've been gone an awful long time. We must be nearly there by now, I'm so excited!" Amelia exclaimed, grinning.

A split second after the words left her mouth, the train lurched to a stop in Hogsmeade Station. Amelia looked at me, eyes wide in excitement. She jumped up to grab her stuff and hurried out of the compartment, with me following right behind her.

* * *

><p>"Andalucci, Madeline!"<p>

A small, brown-haired girl walked up to the stool and put the Sorting Hat on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" It called out. The Gryffindors cheered as she hurried over to them, head down, blushing.

More first-years were sorted as I stood in line, still thinking about what Sirius had said on the train.

"Potter, James!"

It was Sirius's friend. He wasn't on the stool very long. Soon, the Hat was shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!" and he was on his way.

I liked James, he seemed perfectly normal to me, and he thought muggle-borns were alright. Sirius trusted him too, and Sirius was very picky about who he trusted.

"Black, Sirius!"

Oh, it was Sirius's turn. He walked up to the stool, flicking his long, dark hair out of his face. The hat took a bit longer on him than James, but not too much longer. "GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat called out.

Honestly, I can't say I was shocked.

"Parkinson, Amelia!"

The Hat had barely touched her head when it shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!"

I wasn't surprised at all by Amelia's sorting, but now I was stuck in the middle. On one hand, I wanted to be with Sirius and James, but on the other, I didn't want to leave Amelia. That had been the whole reason I had gone to Hogwarts and not Beauxbaxtons in the first place, so that I wouldn't have to leave Amelia. I had also come to prove to Daddy that I would make a good Slytherin, but I couldn't help thinking, what if I wouldn't?

What if I wasn't meant to be a Slytherin at all?

And then, it was my turn.

"Milani, Isabelle!"

I slowly walked up to the stool and, pushing my strawberry-blonde hair behind my ear, I placed the Sorting Hat on my head.

_'Ahhh... very interesting character we have here. Very manipulative when you want to be, and a need for control as well, you could be a Slytherin...' _The Hat muttered in my ear.

_'But I don't know if I _want _to be a Slytherin!' _I thought.

_'Well then, that's a problem, isn't it? You see, most Slytherins wanted to be in their house, it is a great honor to be sorted there. But I can tell you aren't sure?'_

_ 'No.'_

_ 'What about Gryffindor, then? I can see you are also very loyal, and you've been very brave, considering. How you've managed to hide that from your friends and still act as if everything's fine...'_

_ 'I- I don't know...' _I wasn't surprised that the Hat knew about my... problem. _'My dad... he'll be so disappointed...' _I looked up towards the Gryffindor table, and locked eyes with Sirius. My deep brown eyes stared into his stormy grey ones, and that's when I knew. I knew I could trust Sirius, no matter what. _'I want to be in Gryffindor.'_

_ 'Are you absolutely sure? You can't change your mind, you know.'_

_ 'I'm sure.'_

_ 'Alright then...'_ "GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted, as the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers.

I walked down to their table and sat next to Sirius.

"Isabelle?"

"Yes, Sirius?" I expected he wanted to know what had taken so long. I turned to look at him, and that's when I noticed his expression. His face was white, and he looked petrified.

"Your father..."

"My father..." I repeated, my eyes growing wide. I turned away, the shock of what I had just done and what it meant sinking in. As I did, I noticed Amelia staring at me from the Slytherin table across the Great Hall.

The only other person I'd ever seen look that furious in my life... was my father.

I mumbled something about using the loo, and ran for it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and most of the plot. The cover image was made in the Wattpad cover app using one of their stock photos.**

* * *

><p>I burst out into the hallway and ran as if my life depended on it, though, in a sense, it did. I ran and ran, not caring where I was or where I was going or how I was going to get back- oh merlin, I was going to have to go<em> back<em>- I could feel the panic taking over my body and the fear- oh merlin the fear- so. much. fear- it was eating me up so I ran and ignored the footsteps behind me and the shouts and "ISABELLE! WAIT!" and- oh merlin isabelle what have you done now they're going to knowtheyregoingtoknowtheyregoingtoknowisabellewhathaveyou-

So I ran.

And somehow I found myself in a tower pushing myself up against the wall and the sobs racking my body- so many tears running down my face and soaking my shirt and sirius's shir-

"Sirius?"

ohmerlinsiriusisherehesherehesgoingto_know_-

"Isabelle, shh.."

hesherehesHEREOHMERLINNO-

"Sirius!" I pushed myself away from him trying to get away- away from here from him oh merlin from _him_- why is he here?! He can't know oh merlin he can't he bloody _can't_ oh bloody _hell_- he can't bloody know he's going to want explanations and stories and whyandwordsandicant- I don't know if I can do it. I don't know if I can ever do it. I can't-

I gave up and sobbed into his shirt, his shirt that was already soaked from my tears- from _me_- oh merlin how long had he been here, how long had _I_ been here?!

My sobs grew quieter and quieter as I fought for control of myself. Eventually the tears stopped altogether.

"Isabelle?" Sirius said, his voice soft, stroking my tear-soaked hair away from my face. I don't think I'd ever seen him so gentle before. "What- what happened? I'm sorry- I'm sorry I said that, I didn't think you'd flip out like that-"

"Of course you didn't." I interrupted, sitting up. "How could you? You have no idea..." I trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

"About what?"

I really, _really_ didn't want to tell him, but at the same time, I did. I looked into his stormy eyes, full of concern. I felt it again, that deep feeling of absolute _trust_, and knew that I could tell him. I could tell him, he would accept it, would still be my friend.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time." He pulled me back into him, leaning against the wall, getting comfortable.

"You can't tell _anyone._"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"It started a long time ago... when I was six. When- when mum died..." I began. Realizing something, I turned to face him. "Did I ever tell you how she died?"

"No."

"Well, she was experimenting again, with potions. I was in the lab with her. She added something to the potion, and whatever it was, it must've been bad, because the next thing I knew, the potion had exploded. There was purple everywhere. I had a bit on me, but mum was absolutely _covered_. She- she died instantly. I didn't die, obviously, but I got really bad seizures. My dad found us like that, how long after I don't know. He cleaned up the potion and stopped the seizures. I was mostly fine, although there were some... side effects."

"Wow. I... I'm s-"

"Don't Sirius. I don't want apologies, you had nothing to do with it." I _hated_ when people got all sympathetic. It's been seven bloody years, for merlin's sake!

"So... side effects? Am I safe to assume this is one of them?" He asked.

"Yeah, the panic attacks, and I get seizures sometimes, but rarely. Months go by between them, I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't have one all year."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

After a pause, I looked up at Sirius, wondering what he was thinking. "Are you... are you okay..."

"Of course I'm okay with it! Why wouldn't I be?" He answered.

"Are you sure? I- I understand if you don't want to be friends any-"

"Bloody hell, Milani! When are you going to get it through your head that I'm perfectly fine with all of this? You're my best friend! Why would I want to end that?"

"Because... because I wouldn't want to be friends with myself either, knowing I could break down any second..."

"And I'll be there to pick up the pieces, Isabelle. You can count on that."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the newest chapter! I know I already had a chapter 6, but I looked over it and realized it was pretty off character and Isabelle was way too chirpy for what she's been through. So I rewrote it and made the morning scene with Lily wayy longer, so you get to know Lily more. Chapter 7 will be pretty much the original breakfast scene but longer and more... believable? So sorry this is probably a way disappointing update. But it had to be done, and it got me back in the writing zone. So that's good.**

**As always, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and most of the plot. The cover image was made in the Wattpad cover app using one of their stock photos.**

* * *

><p>The second I opened my eyes the next morning, I was sobbing. All I dreamed about was my dad finding out, and what he'd do to me. The least of which was him ignoring me for the rest of my life, and the worst... I didn't want to even think about it.<p>

As my sobs subsided, I heard another girl getting up and waking the others. I quickly tried to dry my tears, in case she came to wake me. My bed curtains opened a bit on the left, and a perky redhead peeked through.

"Time to- Oh!" she exclaimed. I guess I hadn't done a good enough job of hiding my tears. She immediately came in and closed the curtains, sitting next to me on the bed. "What's wrong? Are you homesick?"

"No, I-" I broke down in tears again. What in Merlin's name was wrong with me?! I'd cried more in the last twenty-four hours than I had in years. The redhead pulled me into a hug.

"Shhhh, it will be okay." she said quietly. The girl held me as I cried for a while. "What's wrong?" she asked as my sobs calmed down.

"I just- are you pureblood?" I asked, still sniffling.

"No." She asked, confused.

"Then you wouldn't know. I am, and my whole family has been in Slytherin, except my mom, and that's only because she went to Beaubaxtons, and they don't have houses. And now-" I faltered.

"And now you've been sorted into Gryffindor, and you know your parents won't be happy?" She finished.

"Yes. Well, my dad won't, my mom's dead."

"Oh.. sorry."

"It's alright, it was a while ago." I wiped my eyes and sat up. "Sorry for crying all over you, and you don't even know my name! I'm Isabelle Milani."

"Lily Evans, and don't worry about it." She smiled. "Do you go by Belle?"

I thought about it. Usually, no, but that's only because purebloods always insisted they be known by their given name, and not nicknames. But now I had left my old ways behind, why not my name as well? "Yes, you can call me that." I replied, smiling.

"Well, we better get up and dressed, it's nearly seven-thirty, breakfast ends in about an hour!" She exclaimed, glancing at her watch.

"Pretty watch." I commented. And it was: the band was a sky blue with black silhouettes of birds in flight painted on it. There were rhinestones surrounding the clock-face, and the hands of the clock were silver.

Lily's smile faltered as she looked down at it.

"Th- thank you." She replied softly. "My sister gave it to me for my birthday." I was dying to ask about her sister, I'd always wanted siblings and was curious what it would be like having them, but I could tell from her voice that it was a touchy subject. Lily sat still for a moment, lost in thought, then looked up at me, the bright smile again adorning her face. "Well, best be getting out of bed, we won't want to be late on our first day!" And with that, she jumped up and slipped out the curtains in the direction of her own bed.

I climbed out of the covers and noticed my trunk sitting at the foot of the bed. I grabbed out my robes and quickly got dressed before heading off for the bathroom.

When I got out of the bathroom and put my things away, Lily was waiting on her bed for me. "The other girls already went down for breakfast. They're saving seats for us."

"Okay." I replied, packing my school bag and hoisting it up onto my shoulder. "Thanks for waiting for me."

"No problem." She smiled warmly and opened the door. "I didn't want you to have to go down alone, and I figured you probably wouldn't know the way anyway, since I'm assuming you didn't get here from the Great Hall."

"Oh. No, I didn't." My smile faltered. I was hoping everyone would have forgotten about that.

"Where did you go anyway?" She asked curiously.

"I- um-" I wasn't sure what to say. Should I tell the truth? It would be nice to have a girl knowing in case I got another attack, or Merlin forbid a seizure, somewhere Sirius couldn't be. _'But you've only just met this girl!_ 'my brain argued. True, I had only just met her, but she did let me cry all over her, the least I could do was tell her what had happened. Besides, if I happened to get an attack in the dorm the girls would all freak out. Lily knowing could be helpful. "Can you keep a secret?" I asked tentatively.

"Of course." She smiled, but I knew she was serious.

"I- I get panic attacks. Really bad ones, not just 'Oops I didn't study for the test! I might fail!'. Mine are really horrible gut-wrenching panic, and I have trouble controlling myself." I explained nervously. "That's- that's what happened last night. I panicked and bolted to a tower somewhere."

"Oh." She paused for a moment, thinking. "That black-haired boy, the one that ran out after you, is he your friend? Did he know, is that why he followed you?" Lily asked. She didn't seem too spooked, so I took the questions as a good sign.

"His name is Sirius Black, and yes, he's my friend. We've known each other since we were babies, all the purebloods know each other and most are related in some way. He didn't know before, but he does now. He's- he's in the same position as me."

"Oh, like his family's Slytherin but he was sorted into Gryffindor?" We're nearing the Great Hall now. I stop Lily before she can walk in. I need to tell her about the seizures.

"Yes. Listen, Lily, I need to tell you something else. Another secret."

"Okay. Shoot." She replies, turning towards me.

I paused, not sure how to start. "I get seizures sometimes, though not more than one or two a year. I haven't had one in months, and I probably won't get one anytime soon. I'm telling you this just in case I get one, so you'll know what it is and can go get Madam Pomfrey, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay. Does Sirius know about this too?"

"Yes. It probably won't happen, but I wanted you to know just in case."

She smiled. "Thanks for telling me, I promise I won't tell anyone. One more question though, what should I do if you get a panic attack?"

I thought. Usually when I got one at home I'd just go hide. There was no one else around but the house-elves, as daddy was usually locked in his office or out on calls all day. "Get Sirius." I decided.

"Alright." Lily said, starting to turn towards the Great Hall. She paused for a minute, and then turned back and wrapped her arms around me. I stiffened. I couldn't fathom why this girl I'd just met was hugging me. When she didn't let go, I slowly relaxed. The last time I had been hugged was when my mother was still alive.

She eventually let go. "Let's go get some breakfast. The other girls are just dying to meet you!" She turned and trotted off through the doors, with me right behind her.


End file.
